When Two Hearts Become One
by Penelope Smitty
Summary: Carlos De Vil is in love. And with a little unwanted help from his friends, he just win might his heart's desire.
1. A Secret Revealed

Carlos De Vil opened his eyes and checked his alarm clock. 8:30. It was the Monday after Ben's coronation and by the looks of it, Carlos and his roommate Jay were going to be late.

Carlos jumped out of bed and started collecting clothes.

"Jay! Get up! We're going to be late for school!"

Jay sat up in bed, watching his scrawny roommate scavenge for clothes. "Did I hear you correctly? Your worried about being late for school?"

"School's important" Carlos argued. "Besides, we're trying to be good, remember?"

"Yeah, good people, not good students" Jay said. "Besides, first period is math. You hate math."

"I- um- gained a new appreciation for it over the weekend" Carlos muttered.

Jay raised an eyebrow. "So let me get this straight; we have a huge party on Friday and over the weekend, you realized you like math? How is that possible? Unless-"

Jay gave Carlos an evil grin. "It's about a girl, isn't it? You like someone in our first period."

Carlos stood up, his arms full of clothes. "Don't be ridiculous. This has nothing to do with a girl."

Jay gasped. "Omigod, you gay!"

"I'm not gay!" Carlos snapped. "Fine, I admit it! I like a girl in our first period. Happy?"

Jay grinned. "Very."


	2. The Truth Revealed

It was 8:45 when Jay and Carlos entered the cafeteria. They sat at a table with Doug, Chad, and Ben. "Carlos has a crush" Jay said the second they sat down. All eyes turned turned to Carlos.

"So?" Ben asked.

"So what?" Carlos asked.

"What's she like?" Ben asked.

"Is she smart?" Doug asked.

"Is she hot?" Chad asked.

"Have you seen her in a bikini?" Jay asked.

"Yes, that's a matter of opinion, and no!" Carlos said.

"Save us the drama and just tell us who she is" Chad said.

"No!" Carlos said firmly. "I have my reasons; Chad and Jay, you'll tell her, and Ben and Doug won't tell her but try to set us up."

"Those are some pretty solid reasons" Ben admitted. "At least tell us what you see in her."

A dreamy expression came over Carlos's face. "She's beautiful. Her eyes sparkle like stars in the night sky. And her laugh- it's has sweet has honey. And she's so kind and gentle."

"Is it possible you could've said that without sounding like a girl?" Jay asked. The bell rang for first period. Carlos jumped up from the table.

"Oh look, we have to go to first period. What a shame. See you guys later."

* * *

Carlos was the second to reach Professor Pan's classroom. As usual, Jane was the first.

"Hey Jane" Carlos said, taking his seat next to her. Jane gave him a warm smile. Carlos's heart started skipping beats, the way her smile always did.

 _She is so pretty Carlos_ thought. He remembered Ben's coronation party. Where they had danced for the first time. Where he had learned how he felt about her. As Jane got her materials ready for class, Carlos continued to stare at her. This didn't go unnoticed by Jay, who was only one row over. He elbowed Ben.

"Look at Carlos" he whispered. Ben looked up from his math book.

"Do you think he likes Jane?" Jay whispered.

"I think it's a possibility" Ben responded. "But how do we know he isn't thinking about his crush?"

"Because he's looking at her with the same stupid look he had when he was talking about his crush."

Professor Pan entered the room. "Okay class, open your book to page 358. Today we will be learning about conversions."

While the class turned to the appropriate page, Jay poked Ben one last time.

"Grill Carlos after class?"

"Totally."


	3. A Plan

"So Jane, what are doing later?" Mal asked. It was lunchtime and they were sitting with Audrey, Evie and Lonnie.

"I think I'm going to go the Enchanted Lake this afternoon" Jane said. "Anyone want to join me?"

"I have cheerleading practice" Audrey said.

"Mal, Evie, and I have signed up to tutor, so we won't be able to make it either" Lonnie said.

"Really? That's great guys" Jane said."I mean the tutoring's great, not the fact that your busy."

Mal shrugged. "Well, you know Evie and I are trying to be good, and tutoring's a step in the right direction."

"It sure is" Jane agreed.

* * *

"Carlos likes Jane! Carlos likes Jane!" Jay sang. He was sitting with his four guys, all of whom were grilling Carlos.

"When do you plan on asking her out?" Chad asked.

"Are you going to tell her?" Ben asked.

"Are you going to make a move?" Doug wanted to know.

Surprisingly, Jay wasn't listening. He was texting Audrey.

 _hey babe. Can you keep a secret?_

Audrey responded a few seconds later. _of course. Anything for you._

Jay responded. _Carlos likes Jane. Do you have any information that could help set them up?_

* * *

Audrey looked up from her phone. Jane was talking, saying how she was thinking about not going to the lake.

"No!" Audrey cried. Her friends shot her queer looks.

"I mean- I think you should still go" Audrey said. "You've been working really hard lately, and deserve some time away from school."

"She's right" Evie said.

Jane smiled. "Thanks guys. Besides, it's been forever since I've been."

Audrey was back on her phone. _she said she will go to the lake after school today._

Jay texted her back. _thanks. Txt you later._

* * *

"Hey Carlos, wanna go to the lake after school today?" Jay asked.

Carlos shrugged. "Sure why not?"

"I'd go, but I have marching band practice this afternoon" Doug said.

"There's cheerleading practice this afternoon, I'll be busy" Chad said. His friends gave him looks of disgust.

"So has to keep those girls safe" Chad pointed out.

"Your sick" Doug said, slugging Chad in the arm. The five boys laughed.

Turning back to Jay and Carlos, Ben said "I'm free this afternoon. I'd love to go."

The bell rang for the end of lunch and the start of fifth period. Jay pulled Ben aside.

"Dude!" Jay cried.

"What?" Ben asked.

Jay repeated his conversation with Audrey. "I was planning on having one of you pretend to give me an important call on our way to the lake. Then I'd leave, Romeo would go to the lake and spend a little alone time with Juliet."

Ben shrugged. "No problem. Have the call be about something that concerns both of us."

"Okay then" Jay said. "Meet us at our dorm at 3:30."


	4. Together

It was 3:30. Carlos, Jay, and Ben were in Carlos's and Jay's dorm. Jay and Ben were waiting for Carlos to get out of the bathroom.

"In fifteen minutes, Doug will call us, pretending to be my dad. Doug will make up a believable situation that concerns both of us" Ben said. "Then we leave, come back here, and play video games."

"Sounds great" Jay said. The bathroom door opened and Carlos walked out wearing swim trunks and a swim shirt.

"Okay, ready to go."

Jay stared at Carlos. "What are you wearing?"

Carlos looked down at himself. "My bathing suit?"

"I can see that" Jay said. "Why are you wearing a swim shirt?"

"I don't like showing skin" Carlos said matter-of-factly. Jay walked towards Carlos and pulled his swim shirt off over his head, revealing Carlos's pale chest.

"Dude!" Carlos cried. He jumped but Jay was holding the shirt high over his head.

"Why are you worried about showing skin? There aren't going to be any girls there" Jay said. Ben bit his tongue to keep from laughing.

* * *

The three boys were walking to the lake, Carlos's swim shirt was still in Jay's pocket. Ben's cellphone rang. Ben answered.

"Oh hey dad" Ben said.

"Okay, I only have five minutes before I have to get back to practice" Doug said. "Just say your dad found a scroll in Arabic and needs Jay to translate it."

"Okay we'll be right there." He hung up and turned to Jay. "Come on. My dad found a scroll in Arabic and needs you to translate."

"If it's okay with you, I'd like my swim shirt back" Carlos said.

"And why would I do that?" Jay asked.

Carlos was confused. "Since no one's going to the lake, I don't see why I can't have my shirt back."

"Uh, no" Jay said. "Ben and I aren't going to the lake. You are. You could use a little sun."

He and Ben turned and started walking back to school. "Wait!" Carlos cried. "What about my shirt?"

"Keeping it" Jay shouted back. Carlos glared angrily after him.

* * *

Carlos reached the stone pavilion that sat on the edge of the lake. He dropped his towel on the stone floor and slid his flip-flops off. He walked down the stone steps that led to a thick dirt ledge covered with moss that sat under the pavilion. Sitting there, in a blue beach romper, was Jane.


	5. Alone At Last

Carlos stood on the ledge, staring at Jane. _Now I really want my swim shirt_ he thought.

"H-hey Jane" Carlos stammered. Jane looked up from the lake.

"Hey Carlos."

There were several minutes of uncomfortable silence.

"You know what, I think I'm just gonna go" Carlos said.

Jane frowned. "No Carlos, please stay. You came all the way out here and besides, I'd appreciate the company."

Carlos immediately sat down next to Jane. "By the way, I've been meaning to tell you I think you a good dancer. Do you remember? We danced together."

Jane smiled. "Thanks. Your not a bad dancer either. Not bad at all."

"Thanks" Carlos said. There was a loud ping. "That's my phone" Carlos said. "I'm just gonna check it. I'll be right back."

He trotted up the stone steps that led to the pavilion. He grabbed his phone off his towel and turned it on. He had received a text from Jay.

 _hey dude sorry for ditching u having fun_

Carlos texted him back immediately. _next time I see u I'm gonna kill u for taking my shirt you long haired she-male_

 _why?_

 _jane's here!_

 _:) oh I see. Was I interrupting something? Like a make-out session?_

 _no! Gotta go_

Carlos returned to Jane. "Sorry about that. Where were we?"

"We were just talking" Jane said.

As Carlos proceeded to sit down, he noticed that the chunk of earth that was supporting the pavilion was covered with white lilies. He plucked one off. "Jane, hold still."

* * *

"Why? What are you going to do?" Jane asked.

"Just trust me" Carlos said as he began running his fingers through her hair. Jane suddenly felt herself beginning to relax. There was something soothing about the way he ran his long, slender, fingers through her thick, brown hair. It wasn't just that. Her heart was skipping beats.

"Okay I'm done" Carlos said. "Look in the water."

Jane peered into the reflective water. There was a white lily in her hair. "Oh Carlos!" she cried. "It's beautiful!"

"So you like it?" Carlos asked, sounding hopeful.

"Yes" Jane were several minutes of awkward silence.

"I guess we'd better get back to school" Jane said. "It's 4:30."

As they made their way back to the pavilion, Carlos asked Jane if she wanted to do this again sometime. Jane smiled and said"Yes."

"Oh and before I forget- there's a dance on Friday" Carlos said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. Not as a date, as friends."

* * *

In his mind Carlos was panicking. What if she said no? What if she thought he was being too forward? To his surprise, Jane said"Sure. I'll meet you in the ballroom at 7:30."


	6. Apart Again

Carlos was back in his dorm room, telling his friends what had happened at the lake.

"You asked her to the dance? Hmm. Bold move, asking her out" Jay commented.

Carlos gave him a confused look. "What do you mean? I didn't ask her out. I asked if we could go as friends."

Chad shook his head. "Carlos, Carlos, Carlos. Don't you get it? This is a date."

"No it isn't" Carlos argued. "It's just two friends going to a dance."

"Yeah a boy and a girl going together" Ben said. "At our age, boys and girls can't go to a dance 'as friends'. It's just not possible. Even Doug knows that."

"Hey!" Doug snapped. "But he is right. And if you two don't see it has a date, the rest of the school will."

Carlos just sat there for a few minutes. Jay smiled sympathetically.

"Look on the bright side" he said. "You'll have a girlfriend for a night."

* * *

"Uh Jane?" Audrey said when she entered the dorm. "What's in your hair?"

"A lily" Jane replied.

"Why do you have nature in your hair?" Audrey asked.

"I didn't put it in" Jane said. All eyes turned to Jane. Mal, Evie, and Lonnie had been watching the two roommates talk.

"Who put it in?" Evie wanted to know. "Was it a boy?"

"It was Carlos" Jane said. "He was also at the lake."

"I want all the details" Audrey said.

"Did Carlos seriously put a flower in your hair?" Evie asked.

"Was he gushy and romantic?" Lonnie asked.

"Did he make a move on you? Mal asked.

"Yes, sort of, and no!" Jane said. "All he did was a flower in my hair and ask me to the dance."

"You have a date to the dance? Congratulations!" Audrey exclaimed.

"What are you talking about? This isn't a date" Jane said.

"I have to agree with Audrey" Mal said. "Boys and girls our age can't go to a dance as 'friends'. We're a little old for it."

"Do you really think it might be a date?" Jane asked. She sounded hopeful.

"Yes, why is this such a big thing for you?" Audrey sighed.

"I've never been on a date before" Jane said.


	7. More Romance

The rest of the week kind of flew by for Carlos and Jane. Before they knew it was Thursday. The day before the dance. The five boys were eating dinner in the dining hall, discussing the dance. The same thing they had talked about since Tuesday.

"So Romeo" Jay said."Ready to wow Juliet?"

"There will be no 'wowing'. It'll just be two friends... on a date."

His friends snickered.

"That's first time you've ever acknowledged it as a date" Doug commented.

Carlos blushed. "Well you know, why not? Besides, I've grown more comfortable with the idea."

* * *

On the other side of the cafeteria, the girls were having a similar discussion.

"So Jane" Aubrey said. "Tomorrow night is the night. Ready to rock Carlos's world? You two have been hanging out more since he asked to the dance."

Jane blushed. "No one's world is going to be rocked. And speaking of Carlos... there's something I've been meaning to tell you guys."

"Well don't leave us hanging" Lonnie said after a few minutes of silence. "What's up with Carlos?"

"I think like him" Jane said.


	8. A Fate Sealed

"What!" Audrey exclaimed.

Jane blushed. "I think so. I'm not sure."

"What makes you think you like him?" Evie asked.

Jane blushed even harder. "It started at the lake. Before he put the lily in my hair, he told to trust him. He put his hand in my hair and this weird sensation came over me. I got really warm in some areas and my heart started beating like crazy. It felt really strange."

"So now what?" Mal asked.

"What do you mean?" Jane asked.

"About Carlos" Mal said. "Are just going to sit around wait for him to fall for you or are you going to try to win him over?"

The other three stared at Jane, waiting for her answer. She turned an even brighter shade of red. Then she stood up and ran out of the cafeteria.

"So that was weird" Lonnie noted. Audrey pulled out her phone.

"Guess what girls? Juliet's in luck."

She showed them Jay's texts from the day at the lake.

"And Jane has no idea?" Mal said.

"Correct" Audrey said. "Romeo likes her too."

"When you think about it, they would a good couple" Evie said.

"So Operation Hook-up is a go" Lonnie said.

"Ooh! This is so exciting! I've always wanted to be part of an operation!" Evie squealed.

"Yeah, no one cares" Audrey said. "We can make your childish dreams come true later; the point of this operation is to make two hearts become one. We have several advantages; he likes her and they are meeting at the dance."

Mal interrupted. "He likes her because he thinks she's pretty. I say that we put her in a tiny dress and the rest is up to them."

"I like it" Lonnie said.

"I second that" Evie said.

"Let's do it" Audrey said.

"Then it's settled" Mal said.


	9. A New Threat

It was the night of the dance. Carlos and Jay were in their dorm, getting ready. Jay was trying to tie his hair back and Carlos was standing in front of the mirror, straightening his bow tie. Tonight had to be perfect. This night, Carlos felt, would determine wether or not they would become more than friends. Over the week, he had become more attracted to her.

"So Carlos" Jay said. "Do you think tonight's the night?"

"If you mean the night I rock Jane's world, then you are correct" Carlos replied, grinning.

Jay groaned and shook his head. "Are you ever going to tell her how you feel?"

"No!" Carlos exclaimed. "She can't know!"

Jay smiled. He was enjoying his roommate's overreaction. "And why not?"

Carlos blushed. "She doesn't know. And she doesn't return my feelings."

"You don't know that!" Jay exclaimed.

"Yes I do" Carlos said. "Look, I have a good relationship with her and I want to do anything to screw it up. Okay?"

Little did Carlos know, Jane would find out. Just not as he excepted.

* * *

The girls were in Jane and Audrey's room. Or at least three of them were. Lonnie had disappeared to parts unknown and Jane was in the ballroom, helping her mom with a few last minute preparations for the dance. Audrey was going through Jane's closet, trying to find a semi-decent dress.

"Ugly... Boring... Ew! I wouldn't that if it was the last dress in Auradon!" Audrey gave a frustrated sigh.

"I swear to God, my grandmother dresses better than this!"

She walked to her own closet and pulled out a white dress. The dress was strapless and Mal estimated that the dress would go down to Jane's knees. Just as Mal was thinking about her, Jane walked in. Audrey tossed her the dress.

"Put this on."

Jane went into the bathroom to change. Lonnie entered the room. She was holding a bouquet of lilies.

"You know how Carlos put a flower in her hair?" Lonnie said. "I thought he'd like it if she wore a headband of lilies."

"Good idea" Evie said.

Mal was handed the lilies, which put on the table.

"Beware for swear,

turn these lilies into

a band for Jane's hair"

The lilies rose up and they began to weave themselves together. A few minutes later, the lilies had become a wreath. It fell back on the table just as Jane was walking out of the bathroom.

"Um, Audrey?" she said. "This dress is- well a little to revealing for me."

Evie understood why she felt that way. The dresses that Jane wore usually didn't reveal her shoulders and went a lot lower than her knees.

"Your swimsuit show more skin! Besides, it's too late; the dance starts in five minutes."

Mal took the wreath and passed it to Jane. "Put this on."

Jane obeyed. Lonnie passed her white flats which Jane also put on.

"Ready girls?" Audrey asked. They all nodded.

"Then what are we waiting for?" Audrey said. "Let's do this."

* * *

Carlos was waiting outside the ballroom with his friends. They were talking so they didn't see them at first.

"Hey boys!" Audrey called. Jay let out a low whistle.

"Uh, where's Jane?" Carlos asked.

"She'll be here soon" Audrey said and then she and the others went inside. A few minues later Jane appeared. Carlos's knees went knobbly. She looked beautiful. He wanted to tell her. But he couldn't. It would scare her.

"H-h-hey Jane" Carlos stuttered. "You look really nice."

She smiled at him. "Thanks. You look great."

She took his hand and they went into the ballroom.

* * *

Mal, Ben, Lonnie, Chad, Doug, and Evie were over at the refreshment table scoping the dance floor for Jane and Carlos. Jay and Audrey were busy in the 'Makeout Corner' and probably wouldn't be back for an hour or two. Ben was the first to spot Jane and Carlos.

"Look" he whispered. He pointed to them.

* * *

They were standing in the middle of the dance floor. A slow song was playing.

"May I have this dance?" Carlos asked, giving a slight bow.

Jane smiled. "I'd be honored."

He put his hands on her waist and she loosely draped her arms on his shoulders. They began to sway to the music. Carlos couldn't help but notice there was something different about Jane's skin. It looked a little... bumpy.

"Are you cold?" he asked. He didn't even wait for her to answer. He shrugged off his suit jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"A gentleman I see" Jane said smiling.

Carlos blushed. "Yep that's me. Always waiting to help a damsel in distress."

His cell-phone rang. It was Jay. "Excuse me. I've got to take this."

He walked off the dance and into the hallway. "Hey."

"So how's it going?" Jay asked.

"Really well. She called me a gentleman."

"Lame!"

Carlos frowned. "I thought it was a nice compliment."

Jay sensed that he had hurt Carlos's feelings. "Sorry man."

Carlos shrugged. "It's fine."

His phone buzzed. "I have another call. I'll talk to you later."

He disconnected and checked the his caller I.D. It wasn't a number he recongnized.

"Hello?"

"Carlos! It feels so good to hear your voice!"

Carlos froze. He recongnized this voice. It belonged to his mother. Cruella de Vil.


	10. Danger

"Yo Jane, what's up?"

Jane gave a silent moan. It was Andrew, son of prince Eric. Andrew also liked Jane. But unlike Carlos, he didn't want to hide it.

"Who's your date?" Andrew asked. "A girl as pretty as you couldn't possibly be here alone."

Clearly he hadn't noticed Carlos's jacket wrapped around her shoulders.

"Carlos de Vil" Jane said.

Andrew snorted. "Seriously? A Villain kid?"

"He's nothing like his mother" Jane said defensively. "He's smart, mature, and selfless, everything you aren't!"

"Ouch" Andrew said.

* * *

How was his mother calling him? There wasn't cell service on the Isle of the Lost.

As if she could read his mind, Cruella said "I have amazing news; I've just escaped from the Isle! Isn't that wonderful?"

Carlos's mind was filled with fear. "I-I got to go" he stammered. He disconnected. He had to find the Fairy Godmother! Has though she could read his mind, the Fairy Godmother appeared in front of him.

"Carlos are you alright?" she asked. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"I just a call from my mom" Carlos said. "She said she's escaped from the Isle."

The Godmother paled. "Did she say where she is?"

Carlos shook his head. The Godmother cleared her throat. "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. Follow me to my office. I don't want you wandering around alone."

* * *

"Attention all students! Attention all students!" the Fairy Godmother said into the intercom.

"Return to your dormitories immediately! Return to your dormitories immediately! Do not hesitate to leave someone behind!"

The Godmother disconnected the intercom. Carlos was already on his way back to the ballroom. He had to find Jane. On his way to the ballroom he bumped into a few people, but he didn't care. He burst into the ballroom. He froze. The ballroom was empty, except for his mother and Jane. Jane was unconscious and Cruella had put her in a headlock and a knife was pressed against Jane's chest.


	11. Fear

Carlos stood in horror.

"Carlos" his mother said. "It's been so long."

"What did you do to her?" Carlos cried.

Cruella gave an icy sneer. "Who would thought that my son could land a girl? She was in here, shouting your name. I told her I was looking for you. She said that if I wanted to see you, I'd have to go through her. She actually hit me! Then I beat her unconscious."

She turned on her heel. "Come."

"Where are we going?" Carlos asked.

"Away from here" Cruella said.

"What makes you think I'll go with you?" Carlos asked.

"You like this girl" Cruella said. "I can tell. You were terrified when you saw her unconscious. Now if you don't come with me right now, I will kill her. I've killed before and I'm not afraid to do it again."

Carlos didn't doubt that for one second. He began to walk towards her.

Cruella smiled. "That's better." Then she turned on her heel and headed for the ballroom's back doors.

Carlos continued at a slow pace. They were out of the ballroom, in the forest.

Cruella turned around. "If I let you carry her will walk next to me?"

Carlos nodded weakly and walked next to her. He took Jane from his mother's arms.

"If you even think about running away" Cruella growled "I will hunt you down and kill both of you."

Even though Carlos didn't think it was possible, the horror had just begun. The night was going to get much worse.


	12. Doomed

Cruella led Carlos into the forest. "I've set up camp somewhere in this area. It's not hard to miss."

A few minutes later, they came to a small camp. There was a large tent, a clothesline, a fire pit, and a giant metal cage. Carlos had a feeling that the cage was for him. So he was surprised when his mother took Jane from him and put her in the cage. Cruella handed Carlos some clothes. He identified them as the clothes he had worn back on the Isle. Clothes he had sworn he would never wear again.

"Put them on" Cruella growled.

"Why are you doing this?" Carlos asked. His eyes were on Jane.

"I don't have to answer to you!" Cruella snapped. "Now put the clothes on, or else!"

"Or else what?" Carlos snarled. "I don't care what you do to me."

A wicked smile spread across Cruella's lips.

"True. But you care about what happens to her." She motioned towards the cage. She turned back to Carlos

"Put the clothes on now." Carlos walked behind some nearby bushes to change. The second he was done changing, he heard a scream from the other side of the bushes. He ran towards the scream. His mother wading the cage, cackling as Jane was screaming.

"STOP!" Carlos shouted. Cruella looked over at him.

"I told you I would hurt her" Cruella said. "True you haven't done anything wrong yet, but I just wanted to show you I'm serious."

"What did you do to her?" Carlos asked for the second time that night.

"See for yourself" Cruella roared. The dark clouds covering the moon parted, and the clearing was filled with light. Carlos could now see the inside of the cage clearly. The cage floor was covered with pieces of white fabric and something brown. Was that...? Carlos looked at Jane. Her hair was shorter.

"Do you think she's pretty now?" Cruella roared. Carlos wasn't sure how to answer. He was afraid any answer would make Cruella to hurt Jane even more.

"Y-yes" he stuttered.

"Tell her how you feel!" Cruella yelled. "Do it now or watch her die!"

"Carlos!" Jane wailed. "Whatever she wants you to tell me, just say it. Please!"

Carlos took a deep breath. "Jane I like you. A lot. Your smart, independent, kind, and beautiful. Your nice to everyone, even to people who are mean to you."

Cruella released Jane, walked out of the cage, and locked it.

"I'm going to bed" she announced. She turned to Carlos. "If your not here when I wake up-" She made a slicing motion with her finger. She then disappeared into the tent, leaving Carlos and Jane alone.


	13. The Worst Thing I've Ever Done

"Jane" Carlos said."I'm so sorry."

He was leaning against the bars of the cage. "I meant everything I said. I also mean it when I say I'll do anything to protect you. And about what my mom did... she's decided that if I don't obey her, she'll take her rage out on you."

Jane was smiling. There were tears of joy in her eyes. "Carlos..."

"And the attack hasn't made me change my mind about you. Your still beautiful."

"I have something to tell you" Jane said. "I like you too. Your a gentleman. I think you look handsome in those clothes."

Carlos blushed. "Thanks."

He grabbed the bars and began to climb up.

"What are you doing?" Jane asked.

"Getting you out of here" he said. "As soon as the door is open, run."

"What about you?" Jane asked.

"Don't worry about me" Carlos said. "Just go back to the school and get help."

He grabbed the keys off the top of the cage and climbed back down. He unlocked the cage and Jane ran out and threw her arms around him. "I'm not leaving you."

"I'm not giving you a choice" Carlos said.

"Why can't you come?" Jane asked. "I was unconscious when we came here. You know the way back."

"What if my mom gets up during the night? She'll go to the school and who knows what she'll do" Carlos said. "She'll probably burn it down. Or worse."

Carlos pushed her away. "Just go. Your only making things worse."

Jane was confused. "What do you mean?"

"Your not wanted here. And about those things I said, I didn't mean any of them. Besides none of them are true. I thought you were fat before, but now your huge. About time you cut your hair. Maybe now you can keep it clean."

Jane was in tears. "You know what, I don't care! I don't care about you or what happens to you."

And she ran into the darkness, leaving Carlos alone.


	14. Pain

Mal, Evie, Jay, Aubrey, Ben, Lonnie, Doug, Chad, and the Godmother were in Aubrey and Jane's dorm. The Godmother was in a corner, crying.

"Has anyone heard from Jane or Carlos?" Lonnie asked. Everyone shook their head. The Godmother had told why the dance had been canceled.

"Do you think Cruella took them?" Evie asked. No one said anything. Jay heard knocking at the door.

"Who's there?"

"I-I-It's Jane" came a voice from the other side of the door. Jay opened it. It was Jane and she was a mess. Her dress was almost gone, her legs, arms, and face were filthy, and what had happened to her hair?

Upon seeing her daughter, the Godmother leapt up and ran to her. "J-J-Jane! Your alive!" she cried.

"Where's Carlos?" Jay asked. Jane glared at him. "Don't ever say that name again!"

Jane told them what had happened in the forest.

"I don't believe it" Jay said.

"Jane, I'm so sorry" Aubrey said.

Jay, Evie, and Mal were silent. Could Carlos gone back to evil?

Jane was telling her mom where she had taken. When she was finished she turned to Jay.

"May I spend the night in your dorm?" she asked.

"If you want to be alone, we'll leave" Aubrey said. "I can bunk with Jay tonight."

Jane shook her head. Jay said" It's find with me." He handed her his key.

"Aren't you worried you-know-who will show up?"

"That's what I'm counting on."


	15. Love Reborn

"You might want to take a shower first" Aubrey said. "No offense, but your really dirty."

So Jane took a shower and changed into a white peignoir.

"Jay and I will escort you" Ben said.

As they walked to the dorm, Jay asked "Why do you want to see Carlos?"

"I have a feeling he'll come looking for me" Jane said. "And if he does, I want to use the opportunity to capture him, so I can send him where he belongs; the Isle of the Lost."

* * *

"She really thinks that?" Mal asked. Jay nodded solemnly. The Godmother had gone to inform the police.

"I'm sure there's a good explanation for this" Ben said.

"What happens if he shows up here?" Lonnie asked. Someone started knocking on the door. No one moved a muscle. What if it was Cruella?

"It's me! Carlos!"

Jay opened the door. It was Carlos. Jay pulled him in.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Doug yelled.

"You know?" Carlos said. His brown eyes were filled with sorrow.

"Yes we know!" Lonnie said.

"I can explain" Carlos said.

"For your sake, I hope you can" Chad growled.

And he did.

* * *

Jane was crying in a chair when her phone buzzed. She had gotten a text from Mal.

Carlos is here. He wants 2 talk 2 u.

Jane texted her: sure.

Fifteen minuted later, she heard the door open.

* * *

"Jane!" Carlos cried.

"Spare me the pleasantries!" she snapped.

He took a step back.

"I just want to say I'm sorry" Carlos said.

Jane turned around and glared at him. "That's all you have to say?! You owe so much more than that! You broke my heart!"

"Let me finish" Carlos pleaded. "I didn't mean any of those horrible things I said. I said them to protect you. When I was younger, my mom used beat me. Sometimes it was to punish me, sometimes she did it because she was bored. Eventually it got to a point when it didn't have any effect on me. I don't care about what happens to me, but I care about what happens to you. You like me, Jane. Or at least you used to. I figured you would stay as long as you cared about me. I'd do anything to protect you, Jane. Even if it means hurting you."

There was silence for a few moments.

Finally Jane said "I forgive you."

She sounded scared. Carlos sighed.

"I not going to hurt you if you don't forgive me."

Jane ran over, threw her arms around him, and kissed him. "I forgive you."


	16. The Final Chapter

"How do you think it's going over there?" Aubrey asked. The Godmother had called a few minutes ago to say that Cruella had been apprehended. She was still looking for Carlos.

"Let's go over there and see what's going on" Ben said.

* * *

Carlos and Jane were standing in silence.

I can't believe she kissed me! Carlos thought.

"I'm going to bed" he announced.

"Okay" Jane said. "I guess I'll go back to my dorm."

"Are you sure that's safe?" Carlos asked. "What if you run into my mom?"

"I'll be fine" Jane said.

"I'd prefer you spend the night with me" Carlos said.

"Where will I sleep?" Jane asked.

Carlos thought for awhile. Jay was getting a new mattress and of course he wasn't going to make her sleep on the floor.

"Do-do you want to sleep in my bed?" Carlos asked.

"With you?" Jane asked.

"Well, yeah" Carlos said. "Where else will you sleep?"

"I don't know" Jane admitted.

Carlos slipped off his gloves and jacket. He was about to take off his shirt when Jane stopped him.

"I really don't think that's appropriate."

Too late.

"Do you want me to put it back on?" Carlos asked.

Jane blinked and shook her head. She liked the view. Carlos put his shirt back on. Crap. They both went into the bed. They lay there akwardly for a few minutes, both unsure of whar to do next. Jane turned her head to get a better look at him. Carlos was looking at her. Then he leaned forward and kissed her again.

* * *

It was morning. Once again, everyone met up in Jane and Aubrey's dorm.

"Do you think their okay?" Aubrey asked. They hadn't heard from Carlos or Jane since Carlos had gone to see her last night.

"Let's go check on them" Ben suggested.

* * *

Jay had his eye pressed against the keyhole.

"Oh guys! Check this out! Their in bed together!" Jay exclaimed.

"Really! Let me see!" Chad shoved Jay aside. Jay pushed Chad aside and unlocked the door. He pushed it open.

* * *

Carlos heard voices. He struggled to open his eyes. There was something warm on his bare chest. Jane's hand.

"Hey Romeo" he heard Jay say. Jay! His eyes shot wide open. All of his friends were standing in front of the bed, smiling. Carlos blushed like he had never blushed before.

"H-hey guys" he said.

"Hey" they said in unison. Jane began to stir.

"Good morning" she murmured and placed a gentle kiss on Carlos's lips. She turned her head and jumped.

"Hey" their friends said. Jane blushed.

"How long have you guys been standing there?"

"Long enough" Lonnie said smiling.

"What's going on here?" It was the Godmother. When she saw her daughter in bed with the boy who broken her heart, she gasped. Her face turned red and she tore through the kids. She grabbed Carlos by the arm and pulled him from the bed.

"Mom don't!" Jane cried. In a rush she told her mom what had happened in the woods the night before last. The Godmother was quiet for awhile.

She finally said "Well then. Perhaps I was wrong, this time. But" she continued turning to Carlos, "if you hurt my daughter again, for any reason, I will have you sent back to the Isle of the Lost."

Carlos nodded grimly. The Godmother turned to Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Jay, Aubrey, Chad, and Lonnie.

"Let's leave give them some alone time."

"We want details" Jay called over his shoulder as they left.

The door shut and they were alone again. Jane smiled as she wrapped her eyes around Carlos.

"Where were we?" Jane asked.

"Right here" Carlos said and he kissed her.


End file.
